


Midnight Rendezvous

by VagabondAngel



Series: The Spider and the Cat [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: Felicia Hardy leaps across rooftops. Peter Parker swings through the city.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: The Spider and the Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of PeterFel Week: Midnight Rendezvous.

Felicia Hardy leaps across rooftops, 

And she lets the night breeze weave through her long silver locks.

Under the light of the bright moon,

The Black Cat jumps and twirls, dancing in her own private ballroom.

Peter Parker swings through the city,

And he lets his body pull him towards trouble, feeling a little bit tipsy

As he propels himself over busy streets.

Looking down at tiny people should scare, but all he feels is peace.

Blue eyes meet hazel in the dark night;

Before either of them have time to think, they’re kissing in the moonlight.

His arms wrap around her thin frame,

And her claws press pleasure into his chest, sparking a wild flame.

“Let’s go kick some butt, Spider,” says she,

With a sparkle in her eyes as she leads her lover, gorgeous and carefree,

To an old, gray warehouse across town.

They sneak into the building through an open window and climb down.

The moment their feet touch the cold ground,

Peter grabs her hand and squeezes very tight, frantically looking around

For danger that his enhanced senses detect.

The lovers cannot see a thing in the thick darkness, as one might expect.

Slowly, a man emerges from the inky black.

Words are said, threats exchanged, and the Cat is ready for her payback.

More men emerge from the dark shadows,

And the Spider fights fiercely, as the Cat rips and shreds, a violent tornado.

When the fight is over and done with,

The Spider and the Cat stand victorious over fallen foes, like heroes of myth.

They take a few moments to breathe

Together, listening to each other and longing for the warmth of body heat.

“Their leader got away,” says Peter. 

The Cat nods and says, “For now, but tonight wasn’t a complete loss, either.”

She embraces her lover, touches him.

“After all, I spent time with you,” says she, feeling the strength of his limbs.

“Fel,” he breathes, holding her close.

And he kisses her soft pink lips, as rough hands explore her tight clothes.

“Getting a little bit ahead of ourselves?”

She asks, wearing a cheeky grin that makes Peter want to melt.

The Black Cat whispers softly in his ear:

“Come home with me and I’ll let you share my bed and my heart, my dear.”

How can Peter Parker possibly refuse?

Felicia Hardy offers herself, both in body and in soul, for her Spider to use.


End file.
